


Overcome

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Dallas Stars - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jonathan, Alpha!Panarin, Alpha!Tyler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Seabrook, Beta!Sharpie, M/M, Omega!Pat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in Dallas for two weeks didn't seem like such a bad idea - even with the Blackhawks and the Stars all in one hotel.</p><p>At least, that's what the Hawks thought, until Patrick goes into heat... surrounded by alphas.</p><p>Trying to play to the best of their ability, a man down, whilst trying to keep prying alphas away from their friend isn't the easiest job in the world, but maybe there's hope on the horizon for Patrick.</p><p>Could his soulmate be closer than anyone thinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jonathan woke up with an immense scent of lust and he groaned. Sitting up, sure enough, Kaner’s bed had been stripped, and he could hear someone moaning ever so softly.

Getting up as quickly as his body would allow him to, body held back by lust and tiredness, he punched Seabs out the bed before moving to wake Artemi up. The man merely woke up before his eyes moved directly to Kaner’s hotel bed.

“Don’t even _think_ about it, Panarin. Go bug Duncs.”

The Russian didn’t move for a moment, trying to decide whether or not claiming the omega would be worth it... Judging from the look on Tazer’s face, it wouldn’t be, and the small alpha slunk out the room, making sure to slam the door to indicate his level of annoyance.

“It’s so hot, Brent.”

“I know buddy, I know.”

The sound of Kaner crying out in pain as he was lifted up to rest on the bed made Jon wince, and he moved to tug the bedding away before going to get a maid whilst Brent sat down next to Patrick, rubbing his hand over Patrick’s bare stomach.

“It’s okay, hunny; I know the bed hurts you but we’ve gotta clean the floor up before you can lay down there. Wouldn’t want you getting hurt by something on the floor, mkay? Once it’s clean, we’ll get _all_ the blankets and _all_ the pillows for you to curl up on, alright? I promise.”

“Where’s Artemi?”

“Jonathan sent him out.”

Patrick whined.

“I know you want an alpha, hunny, but you’re going to have to deal with betas for now. No alphas while you’re still so vulnerable.”

Brent leaned down to press a kiss to the omega’s forehead, trying not to wince as he whined.

“Coach won’t be happy about this.”

Brent glanced back at Jonathan, helping the maid by picking up the clothes that lay around on the floor.

“Coach can’t do jackshit about it. Kaner needs to rest today. Tough shit that we’re meeting the Stars today. Sharpie can explain it to his team.”

“You know what the Stars are gonna say.”

Brent stood to walk into the bathroom, getting a wet rag before coming back, gently running it over Pat’s chest.

“So fucking what? We have an omega on our team. He’s a better player than half of the Stars.”

“Not tomorrow.”

Brent glared at Jonathan before he motioned for him to swap with him. Hesitantly, Jonny moved to sit where Seabs had been, gently running the rag over Pat’s forehead. The smaller stopped whining quietly, relishing the close contact he had with the alpha. It was all Toews could do to just focus on running the rag over the omega’s too hot skin, forcing himself to focus on the scent of Seabs.

“You think Coach regrets hiring him?”

“Nah. Not after that point streak, the Cup win. He probably relishes in the fact he picked Pat up.”

“You’re struggling.”

“I can’t be this close to him. I can’t.”

Seabs immediately took back over, moving to tug his own shirt off, gently holding Patrick to his chest, rocking them softly. The scratching fabric of his pajama pants would hurt Patrick, and it killed Brent to know he was hurting his friend, but it had to be done.

The hoover started up, sending Patrick into a whine of pain as he tried to hide his head from the noise. All Seabs could do was press soft kisses across his face, rocking him gently. The soft noise of Patrick’s sobs were heart breaking and he was thankful when the hoover stopped.

The maid was quick to pack up and leave and Brent carefully laid Patrick back down on the bed.

“Remind me to tip her well when we leave.”

Jon made a grunt of agreement as they started pulling blankets down on the floor, adding pillows and sheets, and any of Jonny and Artemi’s clothes as they could that wouldn’t irritate Patrick’s skin.

It was Jonny who turned around and gently laid the other on the nest, smiling softly as he rolled around before curling up, comfy – well, as much as the intense heat coiling around his body would allow him to be.

“We’re gonna go grab breakfast, and then I’ll come up and stay with you for a while. Corey, Scott, Duncan and I are gonna take it in turns to look after you, and Sharpie might even come as well, alright?”

Patrick nodded weakly, rolling around. His hands were on the waistband of his underwear, waiting for them both to leave so he could strip off completely, to curl up in his soft, comfy nest and try to sleep.

Brent leaned down to press a soft kiss to Patrick’s temple before they both left.

xox

Leaning against the elevator wall, Jonny sighed.

“You know, I don’t know how many more games Coach is gonna let Patrick miss before he gets cut from the team.”

“He can’t help his heats. They’re a monthly thing, and Coach knows that. Not his fault they fall when they do. Trust me, if there’s anything I learnt when I was training to look after omegas, it’s that they can’t control when it falls, and if they could, they’d always have it on a different timing schedule then when it falls.”

_Right, yea, Brent was training to be an omega nurse when we saw him play ice hockey._

“I feel bad for him.”

“Everyone does. Other than Panarin. How many months do you think it’ll take him to get used to Patrick’s heats?”

“It took me nearly a year, Seabs. Shawzie was about two years. I don’t know. I just hope he’s smart enough not to hurt him.”

“Well, we still need to find _TS_.” Brent sighed as the doors opened, and both men began making their way to the dining room. “His heats are only going to continue being this bad unless we find the guy the universe wants him with.”

Jonathan only grunted in reply, frowning when he saw the awkwardly silent Hawks, sitting opposite the just as awkwardly silent Stars.

Patrick was gladly sitting with Duncs, laughing at some joke before he grinned over at Jonathan.

“Sharpie!”

“Tazer!”

Both men held each other in an embrace before Jonathan moved to sit opposite Jamie Benn, preferring to look at the plate of food in front of him, rather than the alpha opposite.

It was Tyler, however, who leaned over with a snarl. “Where’s your team bitch? Don’t see his loud mouth screaming at people anywhere around here. He sick? That’d be a shame; I would have liked to fill his mouth with something.”

Before anyone could register what was going on, Jonny had launched himself over the table, slamming Tyler to the wall. Silence fell across the whole dining room.

“Let me make one thing _very_ clear, Seguin. If you so much as go near our room with those disgusting thoughts in your head, or anywhere near Patrick once he’s up on his feet later in the week, I will not hesitate to shove your hockey stick so far up your ass that you choke on it. Do I make myself clear?”

Sharpie was there, forcing himself in between them and making Jonathan walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

The tension was higher than it had been before as Jonny began eating in silence but, for once, he didn’t care. He didn’t care about ‘team decorum’ or being a good sport. He didn’t care about being ‘Captain Serious’. _No one_ spoke about Patrick like that, not around Jonny, at least. He skewered part of a sausage and carefully slipped it into his mouth, chewing slowly as he glared at Tyler. The Stars’ centre was rubbing his throat, glaring weakly into the coffee in front of him.

Jonny smirked at the thought of the Tyler having to hide the bruise that would form later, and it was just enough for him to smile into his own coffee as he took a sip.

Brent thought that he might just suffocate if the silence in the room got any louder and so he stood, abruptly, making a few people jump in the process. He ignored the glances as he started grabbing a few plates here and there, making a tray.

“The fuck you think you’re doing? This is a team meeting.” Jamie spat the words out and glared at Brent, ignoring the elbow he received from his brother.

“A) Barely anyone seems to be getting acquainted with anyone else... except maybe Jonny and Tyler,” there was a flicker of laughter amongst the Hawks, and even Jonny managed to hide another smile. “And b) I’m getting food for Kaner, Benn, considering he can’t get off the fucking floor.”

The two men glared at each other for a moment before Sharpy stood, clearing his throat. “I’ll go grab some coffee for him. Might do him some good to see me.”

The Stars all glanced at Sharpy, Tyler glaring at him as he walked around the table to pour some coffee into a mug. As he walked off, he noticed Jordie leaning over to have a hushed conversation with Tyler and Jamie, no doubt telling the two off.

Brent gave Sharpy a weak smile, a silent thank you. “He’s been looking forward to seeing you, ever since we were told we’d be staying in Dallas last month.”

“Yeah,” Sharpy pulled a face as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I kinda fell out of messaging him; I just haven’t had time with training and the games, Abby and the kids. I’ve been worried about him.”

“You don’t need to. Duncs and I look after him, mostly, during his heats. I mean, when we’re not on the road, he just curls up in his apartment. Lets us know he’s on heat, and that’s all we hear from him during the week. We tend to go over with care packages,” Brent shrugged. “I took over from you. Staying long enough to make sure he eats then leaving. Jonny does it if I’m too busy.”

Sharpy took a sharp breath as he nodded, and both men made their way out of the dining room and to the elevators beyond.

“Are you sure Jonny doesn’t... You know.”

“Jonny would never do that to Patrick. He looks at him like a little brother. Sure, I mean, sometimes he struggles to control himself around Pat, but he leaves the moment he feels his control slipping away. There have been times he’s pulled me out of dates and training to go sort Pat out because he knows he can’t physically be around him. He’d never hurt Pat like that. _Never_.”

“You’re sure about that?”

“100% positive; we wouldn’t let Jon be around Pat in heat if we weren’t. At the moment, it’s Panarin we’re worried about.”

“Isn’t he your Russian rookie?”

“Yeah. This is Pat’s first heat that he’s been around. It’s going to take him a few years.”

Sharpy fell silent, nodding a little as he stared at the floor number decreasing, waiting for the lift to get to the bottom floor. “Still hasn’t found his soul mate then?”

“No. We’re still trying to find out who TS is. I mean, it’s burned into his skin, you’d think the universe would make it so much easier for them to find each other- you’ve gone pale are you alright?”

Sharpy didn’t reply until they were both in the elevator and the doors had slid shut.

“Tyler.”

“What about him?”

“His surname is Seguin, Brent, don’t make me spell this out.”

Brent chewed on the inside of his mouth, obviously contemplating it.

“I don’t know. He seems _too_ aggressive over Patrick. I mean the stuff he said earlier? I don’t know a single alpha that would talk like that over their omega.”

“Tyler hasn’t been around Patrick before, not like this... he wouldn’t know. Right now, he’s the same as everyone else; an alpha around the overwhelming smell of an omega in heat.”

The door opened, and both men stepped out, dodging around a guy moving to the elevator. Brent frowned, knowing that they had the floor to themselves.

Starting to worry, Brent rushed to the door, relaxing when he found it still locked. Pushing it down to just a member of staff doing a floor check, Brent put a finger to his lips, smiling at Sharpy before awkwardly opening the door.

“Pat? Hey, Pat, I brought you some food.”

The omega on the floor groaned and rolled around, shifting.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about putting your underwear on, it’s alright. I need to change anyway.”

He moved to put the tray of food by Pat’s side, smiling as he gently stroked through his hair. Patrick leaned up into the touch, moaning softly.

“Why can I smell Danish pastries and cinnamon?”

“I’m insulted that you forgot what I smell like.” Sharpy pulled a face before grinning down at the omega on the floor.

Pat weakly sat up, and a smile broke onto his face seeing Patrick.

“Sharpy!”

Sharpy smiled, winked, and moved to sit on the bed next to Pat, letting the other lean his forehead against his bare leg. He winced at how hot Pat’s skin was, obviously worried.

“Thought I’d stay with you a while, let the others get to know my team. Plus, I think Brent needs to be around Jonny.”

Brent snorted. “Especially if he stays around Seguin.”

Pat gave a confused glance between the two men, and Brent chuckled.

“Seguin said some stuff, and Jonny got protective of you.”

“He always does.” Pat smiled weakly as he tugged on Sharpy’s shorts.

The left-winger didn’t waste any time in standing up and starting to undress, sitting down in just his underwear to cuddle with Pat.

Brent was quick to disappear into the bathroom and emerge in more comfortable clothes before hesitating in the doorway.

“Look after him, Sharpy.”

“What the hell do you take me for?”

Both men smiled at each other before Brent left the room, making sure to lock the door.

xox

Sharpy didn’t waste any time in slipping his underwear off to lay down in Patrick’s nest, holding Patrick tightly against his chest.

“I’ve missed you, Sharpy.”

“I missed you, too, bud.”

Pat nuzzled as close as he could to Sharpy, pretty much using him as a mattress. The elder male’s hand rubbed up and down Patrick’s spine, eyes closed as they rested on the blankets.

“It’s not the same without you on the team.”

“I know, I know, the transfer wasn’t my idea, you know that.”

Pat made a noise like a whine; curling up as much as he could. His eyes closed, and they both relished in the silence.

“I hate this, I _hate_ this.”

Sharpy’s eyes flew open when Pat groaned, making a noise that sounded like he was about to cry.

“I know you do, Patty, I know, but you’ll find your soul mate soon, and then this will all be over.”

Sharpy’s fingers rubbed across the delicate skin on Patrick’s left wrist, rubbing over the T and the S that had been there all Patrick’s life.

All omegas and betas had them, scars on their skin from birth, there for them to find the person the universe wanted them with.

Unfortunately, for the alphas, they just had to find out whether they were meant to bond with their partners or not.

“You’ll find TS soon. I’m sure of it.”

“What makes you so sure?”

Sharpy fell silent; his fingers still moving over the letters indented in the younger male’s skin.

“Sharpy!”

Whining his name like that wasn’t fair.

“I have a _hunch_ that I know who your soul mate is, but I need to talk to your team before we do anything, alright?”

Patrick shot upright and stared down at Sharpy with wide eyes. They were filled with hope and confusion, and Sharpy immediately cursed himself for saying anything.

“You know who it is?”

“I _think_ , Patty, come on lay down. You need rest. Try and eat something.” Patrick shifted back onto Sharpy’s chest, but not before Sharpy saw the gleam in them dull back down to that miserable look that Patrick always had during his heats.

As Patrick rolled over to take a croissant from the tray Brent had brought in, Sharpy fumbled for his phone, opening his conversation with Jonny. He didn’t get a chance to type anything, due to Patrick rolling back over and shoving a piece of croissant into his mouth.

Sharpy laughed before letting the right-winger push it into his mouth, and he chewed it down, watching Patrick as he sat up, stretching his back out.

Sharpy’s fingers flew across his keyboard, feeling nervous as he hit send.

_I think I know who TS is. Worth a shot for Patrick’s sake, right?_

xox

The sound of Jonny’s phone chiming broke through the group, and both teams glanced at Jonny.

“Thought coaches said no phones?”

Jonny snarled back at Jamie. “I need it for Patrick, that’s all. It’s team policy. One of us has to have a phone with us when he’s in heat. Never know what passing alphas are going to do.”

Jamie snorted and stormed off ahead of the group, falling into step beside Tyler. Jonny snarled, and Brent and Shawzy had to grip his arms to stop him throwing himself after Benn.

“He’s really pissing me off.”

“He smelled Patrick this morning. You know what alphas get like when they smell an omega in heat. You’re acting just like them.”

Jonny glared at Brent before fishing his phone out of his pocket.

_JT: Better not be who I think you’re gonna suggest_

_PS: Hey, Ty might be. It could be worth having them around each other, just to see._

_JT: Yea, be worth it when he forces Patrick into something._

_PS: People are gonna be around them, Jonny. You think I’d let Ty do something to Patrick if they’re not meant to be together?_

Jonny snarled at the center ahead of him and sighed.

 _JT: If Patrick gets hurt, I’ll kill you myself once I’ve finished with Seguin_.


End file.
